ICarly Soundtracks
Music Soundtracks released from the hit Nickelodeon television series iCarly.'' iCarly Soundtrack '''iCarly' is the soundtrack to the Nickelodeon television series iCarly. Which premiered on September 8, 2007. It debuted on The Billboard 200 at #28 with 20,000 copies sold in its opening week and has sold over 175,000 copies to date. The track, "Headphones On", was released as free downloadable content for Rock Band on December 2, 2008. Singles * Leave It All To Me is the first single of the soundtrack. It was released on December 18, 2007. * "Stay My Baby" is the second single of the soundtrack. It was originally sung by Swedish singer Amy Diamond in 2007. It was released on August 4, 2008. * "Face in the Hall" is the third single of the soundtrack. It was recorded by The Naked Brothers Band. It was included on their fourth album which was shelved on March 2009. It was released on October 18, 2008. * "About You Now" is the fourth single of the soundtrack. It was originally sung by British trio Sugababes in 2007. It was released alongside with Christmas Wrapping (originally sung by The Waitresses in 1981) on December 5, 2008. Track listing 1. "Leave It All To Me" (feat. Drake Bell) Miranda Cosgrove 2:41 2. "Stay My Baby" Miranda Cosgrove 3:05 3. "About You Now" Miranda Cosgrove 3:10 4. "Headphones On" Miranda Cosgrove 3:03 5. "Beautiful Girls (Nickelodeon Mix)" Sean Kingston 3:43 6. "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" Good Charlotte 4:04 7. "I Like That Girl" Leon Thomas III 3:02 8. "Girlfriend (Nickelodeon Mix)" (feat. Lil' Mama) Avril Lavigne 3:05 9. "Freckles" Natasha Bedingfield 3:45 10. "Face In The Hall" Naked Brothers Band 3:20 11. "Lets Hear It For The Boy" The Stunners 3:00 12. "Thunder" Boys Like Girls 3:56 13. "Move" Menudo 3:31 14. "I'm Grown" (feat. Bow Wow) Tiffany Evans 3:35 Deluxe version The deluxe version of the soundtrack contains three bonus tracks as well as the rest of the soundtrack. Deluxe Fan Pack The deluxe fan pack of the soundtrack contains cast dialog and is available on star Miranda Cosgrove's website. Title Length 1. "The Countdown (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:14 2. "Leave It All To Me" (Miranda Cosgrove feat. Drake Bell) 2:41 3. "What’s Next Baby? (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:10 4. "Stay My Baby" (Miranda Cosgrove) 3:05 5. "About Me" (iCarly Cast Dialog) 0:07 6. "About You Now" (Miranda Cosgrove) 3:10 7. "Build-A-Bra (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:10 8. "Beautiful Girls (Nickelodeon Mix)" (Sean Kingston) 3:43 9. "Sam’s Second Toe (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:20 10. "Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Want to Be in Love)" (Good Charlotte) 4:00 11. "Locked In The Closet (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:19 12. "I Like That Girl" (Leon Thomas III) 3:02 13. We Hated Your Girlfriend (iCarly Cast Dialog) 0:14 14. "Girlfriend (Nickelodeon Mix)" (Avril Lavigne feat. Lil Mama) 3:05 15. "Blueberry Belly Button (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:11 16. "Freckles" (Natasha Bedingfield) 3:31 17. "Gas Station Snacks (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:19 18. "Face in the Hall" (The Naked Brothers Band) 3:16 19. "You Can’t Do That! (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:19 20. "Let's Hear It for the Boy" (The Stunners) 3:00 21. "Ten Things Boys Like (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:17 22. "Thunder" (Boys Like Girls) 3:51 23. "Headphones Are Huge (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:26 24. "Headphones On" (Miranda Cosgrove) 3:04 25. "Suckish Improv Game (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:28 26. "Move Dance on Sunset Theme" (Menudo) 3:41 27. "World’s Fattest Priest (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:21 28. "I'm Grown" (Tiffany Evans feat. Bow Wow) 3:31 29. The New Way (iCarly Cast Dialog) 0:10 30. "Leave It All To Me Nevins Remix" (Miranda Cosgrove feat. Drake Bell) 2:25 31. "So Hot It Hurts Me (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:15 32. "Whatever My Love" (From iCarly Episode 102 “iLike Jake”) Mickey Drummond /(Austin Butler) 3:28 33. "Their Music Is Soooo Good (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:14 34. "Take Me Back" (iCarly Episode 110 “iAm Your Biggest Fan”) (Backhouse Mike) 2:19 35. "Back To One (iCarly Cast Dialog)" 0:09 ''iCarly: iSoundtrack II Music From And Inspired By The Hit TV Show '' iCarly: iSoundtrack II- Music From And Inspired By The Hit TV Show is the second soundtrack to the Nickelodeon television series iCarly. It features mainly Miranda Cosgrove singing various songs, accompanied by songs from Jennette McCurdy, Taio Cruz, The Ting Tings, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Leona Lewis and Black Kids. The soundtrack album was executive produced by Dr. Luke. This album premieres two new and original Miranda Cosgrove songs, "Million Dollars" and "All Kinds Of Wrong" written by Max Martin. The release will also include the Billboard remix of the series' infectious theme song, "Leave It All To Me" by Miranda Cosgrove featuring Drake Bell, as well as Miranda's hit single "Dancing Crazy." Fans will also be treated to a full cast rendition of Diddy- Dirty Money's "Coming Home." Track List #Dancing Crazy (Miranda Cosgrove) #Million Dollars (Miranda Cosgrove) #Coming Home (iCarly Cast) #Generation Love (Jennette McCurdy) #Dynamite (Taio Cruz) #All Kinds Of Wrong (Miranda Cosgrove) #That's Not My Name (The Ting Tings) #Hot N Cold (Katy Perry) #Blow (Ke$ha) #Shakespeare (Miranda Cosgrove) #I Will Be (Leona Lewis) #I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Black Kids) #Leave It All To Me (Miranda Cosgrove featuring Drake Bell) Album Art tumblr_lybozdVx2G1qium1y.jpg tumblr_lybozdVx2G1qium1y2.jpg tumblr_lybozdVx2G1qium1y6.jpg tumblr_lybozdVx2G1qium1y3.jpg tumblr_lybozdVx2G1qium1y4.jpg tumblr_lybozdVx2G1qium1y5.jpg References Category:Songs Category:Album covers Category:Music